warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Player versus Player
Player versus Player, or PvP, is name for players to do battle directly with each other, as opposed to computer controlled enemies. Types of PvP For more information on how PvP gameplay will be represented in WAR, see : *RvR - Realm versus Realm combat. And overview of the mechanics in WAR. *Skirmish - Random encounters in the game world. *Scenarios - Instanced PvP built around an objective. *Campaign - The ongoing struggle between realms. An overview of the Victory Points system, and the effects of all actions taken in the game. Overview PvP has, like most tasks, fundamental concepts in which we find the best course of action to undertake the task. These foundations of combat allow a player an understanding of their capabilities, as well as those of their opponents, and their allies. While this may seem like a lot of information for a player to consider in the heat of battle, often times it is second nature to all parties involved. Rock, Paper, Scissors All basic PVP in a games where classes exist base themselves on the Rock, Paper, Scissors concept. Such as below: Essentially, each class has weaknesses and benefits they receive when fighting a class of another type (That is a modifier of +1, 0, or -1, where 0 indicates no handicap to either side). Tank classes, because of their durability against physical attacks and lower damage have a tendency to outlast Melee classes. This is because Melee classes cannot typically put out enough damage to kill the tank class before they die. They do, however, have a tendency to kill Ranged classes (who typically have almost no armor,) very quickly because they are slightly more durable. Ranged classes, however, can negate the toughness of a tanking class by removing close quarters - thus limiting the amount of damage they take, while dealing enough damage to kill the Tank. Naturally this changes from game to game, as each developer finds it's own balance. It has been stated, though, that WAR will follow this formula very closely, although allow for deviation in the form of Masteries. Additionally, each class will have a specific skill set to either remove a handicap or create an additional one. These skills can be classified as buffs, debuffs, and crowd control. In the case of WAR, the majority of buffs and debuffs take the form of modifiers to morale, while crowd control tends to consist of slows and snares. The High Ground In any PvP battle, a player must immediately assess the situation to gauge the threat that an opposing player is to them. This requires a player to understand group dynamics as well as class mechanics. When a player becomes familiar with their class they will learn it's limitations. Be it speed, range, durability, or damage. In a broader sense this follows the concept of Rock, Paper, Scissors; but in a more focused way it actually relies on the player's strengths, the equipped Tactics, his chosen Mastery, as well whether or not he is in a group. An example would be as such - A Tank and a Healer come into contact with a Ranged player. The ranged player knows that he is stronger against the Tank than the Healer. The Tank knows that he is fundamentally weak against the Ranged player. This is an issue of Range. However, with the healer in tow, the Tank no longer has to worry about dieing at long range, can quickly close the gap, and defeat the Ranger opponent. At the same time, the Ranged player will recognize that he is also facing a healer and will change his focus. Where he could previously outrun the Tank, he is now incapable of such. This is because of the Healer. So the Ranged player will then focus on defeating the healer, and thus negating the Tank's advantage. Group make-up becomes an important factor in deciding how to play a PvP encounter. Because of the nature of Rock, Paper, Scissors, two isn't always better than one. Two Tanks may not beat one ranged player. However, a Tank and a Healer will almost certainly beat a Ranged player. In addition, Masteries play a large role in helping to decide PvP battles. A Chaos Chosen on the Path of Strife is still extremely durable. However, he now has the added ability to deal huge amounts of melee damage. A player with the Path of Strife will never play an encounter the same way as a player with the Path of Retaliation - this is because the Retaliation Chosen has sacrificed offensive capabilities for excessive durability. He is still damaging, but not nearly as so, and it will take much more damage to kill him. Masteries also bring other things to the table than a focused player. One path may dedicate itself to purely offensive movements, while another may rely more on a character's base strengths and imbue them with a wealth of crowd control abilities. Because of this, it is important to recognize tell-tale signs to a player's Mastery tree. This usually comes in the form of gear choices (Retaliation Chosen will almost always carry a sword a shield, while a Strife Chosen will most time carry a large, two-handed weapon,) as well as abilities used in combat. As the player spends more time PvP'ing, and more time around other classes, they will begin to learn this subtle signs and be able to shift gears in mid-battle easily to defeat their opponents. It is also helpful to experiment with each class, especially those that have strengths against your primary class. A player may also want to speak with other players of the same class about how they handle other classes. Learning the Enemy When a player participates in PvP, it is likely that he will encounter certain tactics, reactions, and movements by an enemy player that he will see repeatedly from a specific Realm, or Career. These common actions are often the opponents biggest fault, and a huge advantage to an alert player. Careers and masteries will always have certain abilities allowing a player to react and overcome a hindrance. These self-buffs allow for a player to strategically react to a situation and help to ensure victory. However, a player does not want to "burn" these abilities prematurely, dooming themselves when it is later needed. So a player must learn to react at proper times to certain events and act on his arsenal accordingly. In example- A melee player is in combat with a healer. If the healer hopes to win the fight, he must negate the melee player's main strength - melee range. So the Healer uses an ability called "Slow" to reduce the melee's run speed to 10%, increasing the distance between them. However, the melee player has an ability called "Berzerk" that increases his damage slightly, and removes all hindering effects. While the melee player may wish to use the ability earlier in the fight as an added damage boost, the ability is much more useful to him when removing the effects of "Slow". So, by using "Berzerk" at the right time (after the Healer burns "Slow"), he can then reassert his main strength - melee range - by not allowing himself to lose ground. So, in the above example and as a melee player, we know that sometime during the fight the Healer will most likely use "Slow" to increase range. The simple knowledge of knowing that the ability is coming, and the fact that you have a counter to it, will greatly increase your chances of victory. So a melee player may want to get the Healer to "burn" the ability, placing it on a cooldown, and removing a major obstacle. Because of this, it is wise to study another class you often fight, to ensure you have a full understanding of the abilities that you will be facing. Line of Sight Using Line of Sight is, in essence, the act of hiding for a brief moment. The purpose of using Line of Sight is two fold. First, breaking line of sight will often times stop a player from casting a spell, as most spells require line of sight (or being able to see the other player) to be cast. By breaking LoS, a character can disrupt a particularly nasty spell coming their way. In addition, when your opponent cannot see you, they cannot know what you are doing. Using LoS is a good way to quickly heal yourself (via potion or other item,) or get on your mount and run. The second instance may seem like cowardice to some, but it serves the purpose of "reseting" combat. If a player is ganked by two or three other players, or of someone of a much higher level, then they can use this as an escape. In the case of being outnumbered, the player can then wait for an opportune moment to strike back, or can call for help. When in combat, it is always helpful to watch the surrounding area for anything that can break LoS, and be mindful of when it is appropriate to use it. It is not currently know if WAR's collision detection system will break LoS. Category:Warhammer Online